Feuding
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: After being in a feud for 3 years Robin and Loretta continue to not see eye-to-eye which leaves Barney to do something rash in order to get them to stop their feuding however when that doesn't work Barney has no choice but to remove his mother from his life. Based on Ep 9.05 The Poker Game!


What is this feud between Robin and Loretta continues through out the years while married to Barney. I wouldn't want this to happen because I like them and they seemed to get along before this brouhaha went down. So, what would happen if this escalated into the future and how long will it last?

There was one thing Robin never wanted to happen as she goes into her marriage. The one thing she hated to see happen is this fight that she and her husbands mother have been in since the poker game on the wedding weekend. It has been three years since she and Barney got married but it's also been three years since this feud began. As much as she wanted to try to amend things with her mother in law, Loretta wasn't budging. This even put Barney in a terrible position, being in the middle of his mother and wife's feud was a terrible thing to put him in. He tried to settle this during the weekend of the wedding just moments before he would walk down the isle to marry Robin. But neither one of them wanted to budge so they went on to get married but not before Loretta had something to say about Robin to Barney just moments away from getting married.

May 26th 2013!

The morning of the wedding everything seemed to be going smoothly but that didn't last long before something unexpected happened. The first thing that happened was a fight between Barney and James which caused for James to leave the wedding early. Barney hated fighting with his brother but after trying to settle things between his mother and Robin by getting James to stop their fighting didn't work as he hoped. The second thing that happened that day was the caterer mixing up their order form and getting the wrong food for the reception. The third thing, Marshall didn't show up until the morning of the wedding and Barney freaking out because he wasn't there yet. The fourth and most important thing that happened that day was his mother and soon-to-be wife still under each others throats and didn't stop bickering since the poker game on Friday.

Yes, the day ending good but the moments leading up to the time the ceremony started and everything in between didn't go as smoothly as Barney wanted. Having his mother, brother and wife continuing to feud was not what he wanted at his wedding. This was supposed to a happy peaceful time for him and Robin but that didn't happen and now having them feuding was beginning to cause him to have a stress headache and irritated. He hated this feeling, so he tried one last time to sooth things over between his mother and Robin.

"Look, you two need to stop feuding. I'm sick of having to choose sides (I will always choose Robin) but I'm sick of it. This is my wedding I'm supposed to be happy and celebrating marrying the love of my life but this, the feuding between my mother and my wife is getting out of hand. Now, if you two don't want to settle this then I don't care but at least try to be civilized. I'm getting married tomorrow, I don't want my mother and wife feuding for years to come because that will not be good. If I have to watch you two bickering through out my marriage I'm going to go insane. Now, either shut up and apologize or don't speak to each other again but please for my sake just clear the air so we can move on and we can get married tomorrow without any problem still lingering." Barney had enough, after watching them fight all day long and then last at the wedding rehearsal dinner party had Barney annoyed and angry the whole time.

"Loretta, I am sorry for taking the stuff at the poker game but you have to know that it was just a game and I was kind enough to give the stuff back." Robin didn't want to upset Barney any longer so for his sake and their futures sake she tried to settle thing between her mother in law and herself.

Loretta sat quiet for a second until she spoke up.

"When you have kids, you always no matter what have to be the parent and help the child out. By helping James I was helping my son, I would do the same for Barney if he was caught in a situation like he was. But, I'm sorry I can't accept your apology I'm still upset about what happened." Loretta said this in the nicest possible way it had Barney rolling his eyes and Robin sighing in disbelief. It wasn't what Robin wanted to hear and it didn't help matters at all.

"I know you were, but can't we just try to be civil for your sons sake. We are about to get married tomorrow I would hate for this to continue into the future. So, please Loretta let's be nice about this to not have this escalate any further." Robin hoped, she hoped that somehow in someway Loretta would find it in her heart to forgive Robin for just playing a simple game of poker. She's a competitor and when she's challenged she will accept that challenge no matter the consequences but she really doesn't want to fight with Loretta any longer cause it's stressing Barney out and she doesn't want to cause him stress on this weekend.

"No, I'm sorry Robin but I don't accept your apology. What you did to my son is unforgivable and even though you apologizing to James was accepted your apology to me is not." This made Robin break into tears, as Barney watched her apologize to his mother he couldn't help but get more angry with his mother. Watching Robin be the better person and get shut down broke his heart and now this situation doesn't seem to be ending at least not now.

"And, Barney I'm sorry but I can't watch you marry this women so I'm going to leave in the morning." Loretta got up and left the room going back to her own room to start packing to leave.

Barney watched his mother leave and the flood gates opened more for Robin.

"I'm so sorry Barney I tried. I tried for your sake but she just doesn't want to accept my apology." Robin said between sobs as Barney came to sit beside her on the bed.

"I know, you tried it was good that you tried I can't believe my mother she can be so frustrating sometimes." Barney tells her sweetly as she rested her head on his shoulder and her tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I just didn't want this to happen I wanted to have a nice weekend and then marry you. I never wanted this to go on for this long but now I don't think it will end." Robin never wanted to fight with Barney's mother like this and tried so hard to apologize for everything but she didn't want to accept it.

"I know you didn't, I didn't either but she's so protective of James and I that it's just her go-to move when something's upsetting one of her boys." Barney loved his mother for being protective of him and James but he also hated it because she treats them like kids and sometimes it's just unforgivable of a situation and this is the unforgivable kind of situation that his mother will not take lightly.

"I can't believe she's going to leave on your wedding day." Robin's tears subsided and she wiped her face and looked at Barney.

"I will try and talk to her about staying but I can't promise anything." Barney hates trying to change his mothers mind cause when she's settled on something there is no changing her mind.

"Thank you!" Robin smiled and kissed Barney before getting up to head for the bathroom and Barney went into his mothers room to see if she can stay for the wedding.

"Mom, can I come in?" Barney asked knocking twice on the door hoping Loretta would open for him.

"Yes, it's open.' Loretta announced as she packed her stuff in a suitcase that is lying on the bed.

"Look, I wanted to come here to ask you something I know how you are in these situations but I'm going to ask anyway." Barney started hoping that his mother will do the right thing and watch him get married tomorrow.

Loretta stared at the shirt she was folding and then puts it in the suitcase. She turns to her son giving him a have smile before asking him to ask his question.

"Okay, I know you and Robin aren't getting along right now but she did try to settle things with you because she doesn't want you two to be feuding for a lifetime. So, here's the deal. I would hate it if you aren't there for my wedding tomorrow. You and Robin are the most important people in my life and if you aren't there to watch me get married I will never forgive you. So, can you have it in your heart to forget about what happened this weekend to be there for me tomorrow?" Barney hoped desperately that Loretta would forget about everything that's happened and be there for him because he would hate to never talk to her again.

"Barney, it's not that we aren't getting along it's that she did something wrong and that's unforgivable." Loretta said as she sits on the bed.

"I get that but if you aren't there for me then I'm sorry I can't forgive that so we'll likely never speak again. Do you want that to happen?" Barney tried nicely to explain to his mother that he needs her there for him tomorrow even if she hates Robin or doesn't want to watch him marry her he still wants her there." Barney stands against the dresser while Loretta remained on the bed, there was tension in the air and quietness through the room until Loretta spoke again.

"I love you Barney, but I'm sorry I can't be there for you to watch you marry that woman I just don't like her." Loretta tells Barney as nicely as she can but it's not good enough.

"Fine, then from here on you and I are not going to talk to each other. We are not family, if you can't accept Robin in my life than I can't accept you in mine." And with that Barney storms out of the room without another word leaving Loretta alone as she started crying.

Moments later: "So, what happened?" Robin asked as Barney came through the door.

"Nothing, she doesn't want to accept you in my life and isn't coming tomorrow." Barney explained giving a saddened look to Robin.

"I can't believe how unreasonable that woman is. I'm sorry she's not forgiving of me or us getting married." Robin went over and gave Barney a hug.

"She's not coming to my wedding after everything I done for her she can't forgive this little thing that happened to forget it and move on so she can be there for me. Well, I told her that if she can't accept you in my life then she won't be talking to me anytime soon. As much as I love my mother I can't accept someone not accepting you so we are not talking for along time. Until she apologizes to you and accepts you." Barney hoped that Loretta will come around someday but for now this is how it's going to be.


End file.
